This invention is related to a system and method for operating a plurality of electric power generation stations.
In the prior art, a unit computer for monitoring and controlling a power generation unit receives process state data of the generation unit through a controller and/or a process input device periodically. The frequency of collecting the data is determined by the process frequency of the unit computer or depends on the process value. Operators of the generation unit computers monitor and control the generation units through monitor-controllers of the unit computers.
For example, digital and analog process data are inputted to the unit computers, and the data are displayed on the display devices at the generation units. The display may be schematic diagrams. When some process data are in an alarm condition, alarm massage is displayed at the display device or printed out.
The data related to the operation experience, performance and management of a generation unit are processed as logging items on the operation diary, and printed and displayed. The generation units are operated by the operators at the generation units in accordance with the power generation demands sent from the general power supply office over the telephone.
In the prior art described above, each generation unit has been always monitored and controlled by groups of operators taking turns. Although there is a demand for stable operation of power plants with fewer operators, further decrease in the number of the operators has been difficult, because the plant state data of each generation unit has been outputted at the controller and the computer of each unit and must be monitored and controlled separately.
Patent Abstract of Japan Publication Number 11296206 (Tokkai-hei-11-296206) discloses a power generating operation system including a general control device for monitoring and controlling a plurality of generation units. In the disclosed system, the general control device exchanges data with the generation units, and the operators at the general control device can stop each of the generation units in an emergency based on the exchanged data.
However, the operators at the general control device of the above-cited reference have to monitor many plant data of a plurality of power generation units at the same time since each generation unit has dozens of alarm data in general. Therefore, it has been difficult for the operators at the general control device to monitor and control the plurality of generation units.